No Title Yet
by MsMysterious
Summary: pG13 to be safe later. Scully's having a tough week, she just needs a friend, or more. *summarys annoy me :P*


Hey!  
This is my first attempt @ an x-files fic, spesh MSR. I'm not sure  
where this is going, I think it will end on the same day, years later,  
or something. Maybe you could put ideas in reviews.  
Umm....I'll try write heaps in a couple of weeks, when I'm on holidays,  
blah blah. Any review I appreciate, just be honest....I have another  
ff.net name..FreeSpiritedChic. And, lastley, I dedicate this  
to my friend, Nina, who helped me heaps:) YOU RULE!  
~*Mel  
  
CHAPTER 1: Scully's bad day week. *Set after the current season.  
William doesn't exist yet, but will, sometime*  
  
Song Credits to Jennifer Love Hewitt's Barenaked.  
  
  
"Hmmp!". Scully groaned as she dumped her bag on her couch. She had just had one of the worst weeks on record. You know, one of those days, when nothing seems to go the way you planned, and everyday feels like Monday?. Well, She'd had a week of those.  
"At least it's Friday'. She told herself. Though that didn't seem to be much comfort. She turned on the radio, she needed noise. ..... She listened to the lyrics of the song. It was Barenaked, by Jennifer someone? She couldn't remember at the moment, she just knew she liked the song.  
  
*Do you ever have that dream where you're walking naked down the street and everyone just stares ?*  
  
"Yep, that fits". She said to herself. She turned the radio a little louder.  
  
*Do you ever feel so deep that you speak your mind to put others straight to sleep You wonder if anybody cares Sometimes I think I'm the only one whose day turned out unlike it had begun*  
  
Just a little louder..She almost didn't hear the doorbell ring.  
  
"Damn" She thought. She didn't feel like visitors. She turned down the radio.  
  
Mulder: Scully? Are you all right?  
  
'Oh, It's Mulder, that's all right'. Scully thought. She didn't mind a visitor if it was Mulder.  
  
Scully: "Yeah, I'm comin, gimme a sec." . She went over to the door, opened it, and let Mulder inside.  
  
Scully: "Hey."  
Mulder: "Hey.....Scully, are you sure your' all right?"  
  
Scully: "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Tough week, that's all"  
  
Mulder: "Scully, you look run down, tired, and all around not yourself. "  
  
Scully: "No, really, I'm OK".  
  
Mulder: "Hey, I'm not so sure. How 'bout you sit down, watch TV or something, and I'll order Chinese? Or Pizza? Or whatever....  
  
Scully: *To herself. Is it read Scully's mind day and someone forgot to send me the memo?* "Yeah. Pizza. Two. Stay".  
  
Mulder: "Gee, you are tired."  
  
Scully: "What....yeah. Um, what movie you wanna watch?"  
  
  
Mulder: " I don't mind"  
  
Scully:" There's a Monty Python movie on. Should be funny"  
  
Mulder: "Yeah, OK, sounds good. I'll order then?"  
  
Scully:" Yep."  
  
*Two hours later, they had eaten their pizza, and were well into the movie. The movie was really funny, Mulder couldn't stop laughing. Though he noticed that Scully didn't seem to make much noise. He looked down, and she was leaning on the side of the couch, almost fast alseep.  
  
Mulder: "Scully..?"  
  
Scully: "Huh?...Oh, is the movie finished?"  
  
Mulder: "Almost. But you were asleep. Your'e way tired.  
  
Scully:" Tell me something I don't know"  
  
Mulder: "Hey...shh...". He turned the television of, walked back over to the couch, picked Scully up gently, and carried her to her room.  
  
Scully: "Thank you". She said, when he gently placed her down on her comfy bed.  
  
Mulder: "Your very welcome"  
  
Scully: "Sorry, I've just been..."  
  
Mulder: "Not yourself?. It's okay I understand."  
  
Scully: *Smiles*. Gawsh, Mulder was so good to her. Not to mention the eyes. Those beautiful eyes.....'Stop it, Scully, your'e tired'. She tried telling herself. But if she was that tired, wouldn't she not notice at all?.......  
  
Mulder:"Hey, so, I better go..."  
  
Scully: " No, wait....Stay...."  
  
Mulder: "All right". He sounded a little too eager. Oh well, he was tired, too. Plus, it's not like he had anyone to go home to. He took of his shoes and tie, and layed down next to Scully. Wait.....He got back up, and headed for the couch.  
  
Scully: "Hey, where are you going?"  
  
Mulder: "The couch..."  
  
Scully: "You don't need too. Just stay here. And don't ask if it's okay, because it is". She was never too tired to read Fox Mulders mind.  
  
Mulder: "Okay, no objections. If your'e totally sure-"  
  
Scully: "Mulder...". He didn't need telling twice, he laid down next to Scully, pulled the blankets over them, and within minutes they were asleep. 


End file.
